Beneath the glasses- Nalu Highschool AU
by ItzSophYT
Summary: Lucy lives in Magnolia, across the road from her lives her bestfriend, Natsu, they're entering their 2nd year at Fairy Tail Secondary College... follow them through the years as they grow up together.
1. Prologue

When I take off my glasses, I never want to look in the mirror. I'm afraid of what I'll see, that I won't see me but will see an alien. I never go anywhere without my glasses. Ever. I put them on my bedside table at night and put them on before I turn off the alarm in the morning. I don't want to see the skin beneath my black, thick rimmed, cinema like glasses that cover the area around my eyes. I try to convince myself to look at the mirror without my glasses but I'm too scared. I'm scared of change. Just letting my hair down gives me the shivers. I always have it in a pony.

Across from me, on the apartment on the opposite side of the road live my bubble-gum-pink haired best friend Natsu. We've known each other since we could walk, we've always been together, and today, we enter year eight, or our eighth year of schooling, our second year at Fairy Tail Secondary College. I have a feeling that this year, everything is going to change.


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up half an hour earlier than my alarm. Why? Because it's the first day of school. It's also Natsu's Birthday and we made a tradition that every year, on the first day of school and his Birthday we have a water-balloon fight. Yes. A water-balloon fight. I shove on my glasses and tie my hair in a pony, I hear my phone buzz under my pillow. Natsu. I pull it out and check my messages.

 _New message from: Idiot best friend_

 _Hey_ _Lucy_ _, r u ready to get soaked yet?_

 _I bet u can't land a single hit on me! ;)_

 _Natsu._

I immediately reply:

 _New message to: Idiot best friend_

 _Nah, might sleep in today, can't be stuffed fighting u,_

 _U win every year anyway =_=_

 _Ps: open Ur window._

 _Lucy._

I hit send and rush over to my stereo, ready to play I Don't Care by Icona Pop feat. Charlie XCX. Its Natsu's Birthday jam, he won't listen to it any other day other than his Birthday. I hear his window open on the other side of the road, I open mine and hit play on the remote. The song starts almost exactly on cue as Natsu starts shooting water-balloons at me. Lucky for me, I filled all my balloons last night, and one magically rolled into my slingshot saying "use me! Use me!" I pick it and the water balloon up, shoot the balloon across the road and directly onto his face. It bursts and I crack, laughing because he looks annoyed. I took this chance and shot another balloon, aiming for the top of his head. My aim was right.

"You're welcome for the shower!" I yell at him. He frowns with a pouty face.

"Damn you Luce!"

Half an hour later, we are walking down the road in our uniforms, they are blue and white with a phoenix like crest on the shoulder of our blazers, underneath it, the words FAIRY TAIL. Natsu's hair is still wet from the water-balloon I shot at him earlier. I stand on my tip-toes and ruffle his hair. A metal door cranks open, and almost smashes our faces. As it swings shut, and Lisanna Strauss steps out onto the pavement, her head turns and I face her periwinkle blue eyes.

"Eww, looks like I left at the wrong time!" she says sarcastically.

"Whatever Lisanna!" I wink at her.

"So, anyways, how is Mira-nee?" Ok, so Lisanna is my cousin, my sadistic, mean, cute cousin, whose sister is my guardian called Mirajane. And she is also a bully when she's with her so called 'friends'.

"She's good. Always bugging me to take off my glasses."

"Ok, I should cross the road before the others step outside." She waves as she crosses Strawberry Street. At the end of the street, you can see Iron gates, with a sign saying:

 _We strive for education and freedom of choice!_

 _Welcome to Fairy Tail Secondary College!_

 _Founded in X678_

 _Principle: Mavis Verminilion._


	3. Chapter 2

_We strive for education and freedom of choice!_

 _Welcome to Fairy Tail Secondary College!_

 _Founded in X678_

 _Principle: Mavis Verminilion._

Me and Natsu walk up to the gates and push them open. I take in the view of the campuses, the big, old, brick campus for the students in years 10, 11 and 12. That building was originally the only part of the school that existed when it was founded. There is the building for woodwork, metalwork, cooking and sewing. It constructs of 2 storeys and is an ugly cream color. My campus is the big, wooden structure with three floors, the second floor hosting my year level, the exterior of the building is covered in FAIRY TAIL banners and team signs and notices, basically, it's a huge notice board.

I feel warm fingers wrap around my wrist and drag me towards our campus.

"Natsu! I can walk myself you know!"

"Well you dozed off, and you were about to get trampled by crap loads of people."

"Oh, thanks." Together we walk to our campus, Natsu and I run up to the double doors and kick them open.

"WE'RE BACK!" We yell together, the new faces on the first floor give us confusing faces, but the second floor… You could hear groans and greetings sent all over the place. One particular voice stands out.

"Oi Flame-Breath! Could you shut up for once in your life?!"

"Yeah, who said I couldn't, Ice-princess!?" The one Natsu nicknamed "Ice-princess" is Gray Fullbuster, our resident stripper and Natsu's rival. He has raven black hair and deep onyx eyes. Gray and Natsu go way back, they met at kindergarten back in the town of Onibus, when Natsu accidentally punched Gray. Everything escalated from there.

"GRAY-SAMA IS SO HOT WHEN HE FIGHTS AGAINST NATSU-SAN!" The one and only Juvia Lockser has arrived and of course she is swooning over Gray, like she does. Every. Single. Day. It's like she's a stalker. Juvia is a good friend to have though, she's always there to help someone in need. But then there is her creepy obsession with Gray…

Natsu and I walk to our lockers, our new lockers have our names on them, and inside, our new schedule, class list and text books. I look at my class list:

CLASS LIST 2016

' _Natsu, , Gray, Juvia, Sadistic Lisanna, Cana, Year level captain Erza, Levy-Chan, Jet and Droy, Lyon, Sherry, Gajeel, me.._

I read the second half of the page.

 _Your class is mixed with Year 9's this year._

"Oh crap!"


End file.
